puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
HAYATA
|Birth place =Kumanomachi, Hiroshima, Japan|names = Yohei Hayata HAYATA|height = |weight = |trainer = HANZO Wrestle Gate Dojo|debut = 2006}} is a Japanese professional wrestler, also known simply as Hayata (stylized in all capital letters). He began his career with in Wrestle Gate and would later to Osaka Pro Wrestling until 2013 when he formed Doutonbori Pro Wresting with Kuuga and several others and would later become freelancer. Professional wrestling career Wrestle Gate and Osaka Pro Wrestling (2006-2013) Hayata got his start in Amateur wrestling and Basketball, and would find himself working under HANZO in Wrestle Gate where he would wrestle until he left Wrestle Gate in April of 2010 and soon moved over to Osaka Pro Wrestling. He would then join the JOKER heel unit in September. On October 31, 2011 HAYATA would win his very first championship on his first challenge after he and Kuuga defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada for the Osaka Pro Tag Team Championship. In June he and Tadasuke won the 2012 Osaka Tag Festival defeating Kuuga and Spider J after the match they turn on JOKER and would later form GLARE with Daisuke Harada vacating the Osaka Pro Tag Team Championship in the process. On July 22, 2012 he regained the belts with Tadasuke defeating The Big Guns and Hideyoshi and Masamune they would later vacate the titles due to HAYATA announcing that he was not re-signing with Osaka Pro after his contract ran out on April 29, 2013 after that he would leave Osaka Pro in April 29, 2013 and would join Kuuga in the formation of Doutonbori Pro Wrestling. Doutonbori and Dove Pro Wrestling (2013-present) After his depature form Osaka Pro he participed in the first Dotonbori Tag King Decision League with YO-HEY and finishing the tournament with 8 points. After that he would make aprences until signed with Dove Pro Wrestling. In 2016 would make apperances in Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS he won the King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship with Yuya Susumu. On Febuary 19, 2017 they lost the titles to Brahman Kei and Brahman Shu. Pro Wrestling NAOH (2016-present) In December 2016 after the Suzuki-gun storyline with Pro Wrestling Noah the president of NOAH Masayuki Uchida announced that he would let freelancers to wrestle in NOAH. On December 9 he would made his debut in NOAH defeating Hitoshi Kumano. Later in January 2017 they would defeated Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori which lead into a feud for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Later in Febuary he would form a stable with Tadasuke, Daisuke Harada and YO-HEY. On February 18 he and YO-HEY would unsuccessfuly challenged Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori to win the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault Press (Moonsault) **Todekku (Low Altitude Frankensteiner) **Handspring Kick *'Entrance themes' **"Judas Priest" by Painkiller Championships and accomplishments *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kuuga (1) and Tadasuke (1) **Osaka Tag Festival (2012) – with Tadasuke **Osaka Pro Wrestling 6 Person Tag Tournament (2012) – with Tadasuke and Daisuke Harada *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yuya Susumu Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle Gate Roster Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster